<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>one bad landing by boxofroses</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358332">one bad landing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxofroses/pseuds/boxofroses'>boxofroses</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>mingyu and junhui [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Injuries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:14:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxofroses/pseuds/boxofroses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Junhui accidentally sprains his ankle when he makes a bad landing in one of their choreographies. Mingyu is the first and only one to notice.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Mingyu/Wen Jun Hui | Jun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>mingyu and junhui [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>201</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>one bad landing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i offer u some fluffy gyuhui cause i was in a soft mood tonight and was inspired by this recent <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b43VLDy6eG4">boatta interview</a> of theirs where junhui says mingyu takes care of him well ;;</p><p>i hope u enjoy reading it, kudos and comments are always appreciated ♡</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He feels it when he lands—a twist and a click in his ankle that makes him grimace and wince but not loud enough to be heard by anyone over the sound of their song playing. Junhui almost tumbles over for a split second but still manages to hoist himself upright with every last bit of strength left in him. After all, he was front and centre. He couldn’t let himself be such an embarrassment. At least not when their dance teacher is around.</p><p>Soonyoung pauses the music and his heart practically almost jumps out of his chest, worried that the performance unit leader had caught his misstep and was going to publicly call him out on it. He tries to play it cool, looking down at his worn-out sneakers.</p><p>“Seungkwan-ah,” Junhui relaxes a little hearing Soonyoung calling another member’s name. “Your left foot should be angled out more, it’ll look better on camera and you’ll have a steadier landing.” Correcting as he goes over to where Seungkwan is standing.</p><p>There’s a lazy and un-energetic ‘yes, hyung’ mumbled from the back and he hears footsteps approaching. <em>Soonyoung’s</em> footsteps, to be exact. Junhui watches from the mirror in front of him as Soonyoung makes his rounds with the other members, giving his usual feedback and reviews after they’ve completed a verse of their song, praying that by the time he makes it to where Junhui is, he won’t have any complaints.</p><p>He tries to place his foot flat on the ground again, slowly putting on more weight and pressure onto his sole to make sure to what extent exactly does this hurt. Junhui was one of the members who rarely ever got injured, everyone always praising him for dancing their hardest dances with the highest level of energy and coming out unscathed, unwounded, and unexhausted. <em>“He has the energy of a toddler,”</em> Jeonghan and Seungcheol had once said in an interview when asked about Junhui.</p><p>It didn’t hurt as bad as he initially thought. It was just a bad landing, a wrong footing on his behalf. Joints click all the time, don’t they? He can last until the end of practice anyway, seeing as there was pretty much only 30 minutes left and he <em>knows</em> Jeonghan will do anything in his power to get Soonyoung to end it earlier.</p><p>And Junhui had been right as well. When Soonyoung finally makes his way to where Junhui is positioned, he only gives Junhui’s shoulder a squeeze and a ‘good job, Jun-ah’ before resuming practice.</p><p>Junhui exhales a breath of relief until he twirls around to move to his position for the second verse of the song and feels a sharp pain.</p><p>--</p><p>He volunteers for clean-up duty in lieu of checking out his feet and no one had protested at his request, probably secretly happy that someone already volunteered anyway. He wants to know exactly what damage he was dealing with—having worn baggy sweatpants that fell past his ankles—he wasn’t keen on returning to the dorm limping and immediately having prying eyes and worrywarts fuss over him.</p><p>Mingyu ends up getting stuck with him—begrudgingly chosen after terribly losing at their daily mini-game of choosing the sacrificial lamb to clean the sweat-filled practice room. His fellow same-aged friends only snicker and jeer at him as they sling their bags over their shoulders and sprint out of the room.</p><p>“Jun-ah, still on for spicy stew for dinner?” Wonwoo asks Junhui as he fixes his beanie and glasses, bag already on his back and is ready to leave.</p><p>Junhui only gives him a thumbs up and says his goodbye, as well as to the other members as they slowly head out of the practice room one by one.</p><p>“Make sure you lock up after you’re done,” their manager says, exiting along with their dance teacher. Mingyu and Junhui both say their goodbyes and immediately get to cleaning up.</p><p>They split the work amongst each other—Junhui was in charge of mopping the floor and Mingyu was in charge of wiping the railings and mirrors. It was much faster that way and Junhui knows that Mingyu is meticulous enough that he won’t need to double-check if the younger is cleaning up properly. Soonyoung would have their heads if they didn’t. And so would Chan, since the practice room was the performance unit’s sanctuary.</p><p>They do their jobs in silence, probably too exhausted from practice to even actually make conversation. They spend almost every hour of every day of every month together, sometimes even a little bit of silence <em>is</em> nicer.</p><p>Junhui tries to mask away every sharp sting he feels as he applies pressure on his feet—careful so that Mingyu wouldn’t notice him practically <em>dragging</em> himself in agony over to the storage room to fetch the broom. He almost curses a few times when he accidentally steps a little too hard.</p><p>It was a small victory for him when he finally reaches the storage room and grabs a broom. He bends over a little, hand going down to feel for his ankle and find the bruise. He hisses when he finally finds it, poking the swollen lump with his index finger. He’ll have to ice it <em>immediately</em> when he returns to the dorm.</p><p>Junhui sighs as he stands back up, a little relieved that the bruise wasn’t as big as he thought it would be. He exits the storage room trying to pretend as if nothing happened.</p><p>“Hyung, show me your leg.”                                 </p><p>Mingyu’s sudden remark catches him off guard. He tries to laugh it off.</p><p>“What?” he laughs, twirling the broom around in his hand, trying to feign innocence and ignorance as he usually does. “You have a thing for my leg, Gyu-ah?”</p><p>Except Mingyu doesn’t join him in laughing it off, looking at Junhui with concern and worry painted all over his face—the two things that made Junhui absolutely uncomfortable when directed towards him. “Hyung.”</p><p>“Yes, what is it my Gyu-ah~” Junhui still replies playfully but immediately stops when Mingyu marches over to where Junhui is and drags him to sit down on one of the benches.</p><p>“Straighten your leg,” Mingyu says sternly, already grabbing at Junhui’s foot before Junhui could even move it on his own. “I was watching you from the mirror.”</p><p>“What are you doing—<em>ah!</em>” Junhui is cut off by his own shriek as Mingyu’s finger presses at the bruise on his ankle. “Gyu that hurts!” he says, smacking at Mingyu’s biceps.</p><p>Mingyu frowns as he feels the lump on Junhui’s ankle and does so, even more, when he rolls up Junhui’s sweatpants and take off his shoe to actually see the bruise.</p><p>“Hyung,” Mingyu says, an audible sadness in the way he calls for Junhui and it makes Junhui upset as well to hear him call for him that way—his energetic, puppy-like dongsaeng upset because of him, worrying for him. “You need to tell us when you’re hurt.”</p><p>Junhui exhales, drooping his shoulders. “Gyu, I’m going to be fine. It’s just a sprained ankle.”</p><p>“But still, hyung,” Mingyu protests. “Your health and wellbeing is important to us.” He gently pats at Junhui’s leg. “I’m going to cold spray your ankle and wrap it up, okay hyung?” already getting up before Junhui even had a chance to nod—though a little hesitant in making someone go out of their way to care for him.</p><p>Mingyu returns quickly with the first-aid kit, taking out the can of cold spray and elastic bandage to use on Junhui. He sits on the bench in front of Junhui, carefully lifting the older’s injured foot to rest it on his thigh.</p><p>“This’ll feel a little cold, so bear with me okay hyung?” he says again, aiming the can of cold spray at Junhui’s ankle. Again, Junhui only nods and winces when he feels the cold sensation of the spray against his skin.</p><p>“Gyu-ah,” Junhui tries to protest but Mingyu cuts him off, bringing up a finger to press against Junhui’s lips to stop him from talking.</p><p>“Hyung, I know you don’t like it when people worry over you,” he smiles, still so carefully wrapping Junhui’s feet with the elastic bandage, making sure it doesn’t hurt Junhui even more. “But it’s okay to not be strong all the time.”</p><p>Junhui pouts, which makes Mingyu laugh. He knows that that’s the way Junhui plays it off when he’s at loss for words.</p><p>“I like taking care of you, hyung,” the younger says before reaching out to ruffle at Junhui’s sweat damped hair. Junhui blushes. Hard. And swats the younger’s hand away before aggressively (and cutely) throwing his face away.</p><p>“I’ll finish up cleaning and then we’ll go back okay?” Junhui nods and watches Mingyu attempt to break the world record in cleaning up the practice room.</p><p>It takes Mingyu a good 20 minutes to finish everything—even without Junhui’s help and he gently wakes a dozed off Junhui when he’s ready to head back to the dorms.</p><p>“Um, what are you doing?” Junhui says, knitting his brows together in confusion as Mingyu squats in front of him and presents his back to him. Both his and Junhui’s bag carried in front of his chest.</p><p>“Carrying you?” the younger replies, just as confused. “Come on, hyung. Get on.”</p><p>“Gyu, I can <em>walk</em>,” Junhui protests, already slipping on his shoes and attempts to stand up on his own but his footing fails him once again and he ends up wobbling and falling flat on his ass on the bench again. Which only further emphasizes Mingyu’s point even more. “Fine,” he says as he reluctantly gets on Mingyu’s back.</p><p>“You’ve gotten lighter, hyung,” Mingyu comments as he stands up and secures Junhui on his back. “Maybe while you’re bedridden I’ll force-feed you my cooking.”</p><p>Junhui scoffs, resting his chin on Mingyu’s shoulder. “It’s not me who’s gotten lighter, it’s you who’s gotten stronger.”</p><p>Mingyu laughs. “Maybe you’re right.”</p><p>--</p><p>Just as Junhui predicted, the worrywarts fussed over him the moment he and Mingyu walked through the dorm and he begs Mingyu to take him straight to his room and put him on his bed, ignoring both Seungkwan and Minghao’s nagging.</p><p>“Anything you want to eat for dinner?” Mingyu asks him after settling Junhui down on his bed and props his foot up onto soft pillows.</p><p>“I wouldn’t mind being force-fed your cooking like you said earlier,” he smiles at him.</p><p>Mingyu chuckles and ruffles Junhui’s hair again. “Okay, one Chef Mingyu special coming right up.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>and junhui completely forgets he has dinner plans with wonwoo. </p><p>find me on twitter @wonhuiful!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>